Hidden Power
by Goldenstate
Summary: Sakura never knew her true origins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Power**

The day's toll had began to take effect on Sakura. She had been pretty roughed up by their last opponents, her and Shikamaru that is. All they had was a simple mission to escort a higher up to the Village of Waterfall, but no they had to get ambushed almost every other minute. Sakura had thought she had to have at least eliminated ten rouge ninja today if not more. This mission seemed more troublesome than what it was worth. 'Great I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru..' she thought. She quickly glanced over at Shikamaru who looked bored as ever. It even seemed as though he was perfectly fine, besides for the few scratches on his upper right bicep and a small scratch on his cheek. But the medic in Sakura knew that he was chakra depleted. So badly in fact that she was surprised to see that he was still walking straight. Deciding that now would be the perfect time to take a break and see if anything else was needed. Taking a quick glance at their client, Mr. Fugaku, a small oversized man who did not like the fact he had to walk all the way to the Hidden Waterfall Village. She knew he would have no problem sitting down and resting his feet for a little while. "Shikamaru, I think it's time for a quick stop." With the small sigh that came from Shikamaru, Sakura knew she had gotten her answer.

Reaching into the medical pack Sakura grabbed onto a package of solider pills. Taking two out carefully she brought one up to her mouth and ate the tiny charcoal colored pill to her distaste. It tasted just like chalk. After swallowing the pill Sakura looked up at Shikamaru. "Here take this." she said while she tossed the pill to him. "Thanks." Was his meak reply than he continued to say "four o'clock." Quickly shifting to the side while a kunai flew right passed her and almost nearly hit Mr. Fugaku. Who freaked out and jumped into Shikamaru's arms. If Sakura didn't know better she'd swear he had fallen for that lazy genius. With impressive speeds Shikamaru ran off in the other direction too keep their oversized client safe. 'Great he left me..' Quickly getting out of her thoughts Sakura dodged a fist coming her way. Despite that she took the kick that followed. Jumping backwards a few feet Sakura couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her opponent. Pure shock ran through out her veins, freezing Sakura in her place.

* * *

Kneeling down Sasuke found the scroll he had been looking for, it contained a new jutsu he had been dying to learn. But the thing that had caught his attention was the scroll laying next to it. It didn't look special or anything but what was really drawing his attention was the logo on the seal of the scroll. It was the same design as the Haruno's clan's symbol. Why would Orochimaru have a scroll about some measly almost forgotten clan?

Steps could be heard coming Sasuke's way. Out of sheer curiosity he snatched the scroll up and tucked it way. Looking up he saw none other than Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto. Annoyance came to mind whenever he thought of Kabuto. He was always doing the snakes dirty work at the drop of a dime. Sasuke didn't understand why he tried so hard for Orochimaru's approval. It was disgusting to him. "what do you want Kabuto?" A chuckle escaped Kabuto's lips. "Orochimaru-sama was looking for you Sasuke-kun." With the creepy smile that came from Kabuto, Sasuke took that as his que to leave.

Sasuke set a quick pace to Orochimaru's room. Turning left at the end of the hallway Sasuke walked through the opened doors and proceeded to the back of the room. Standing only a few feet from Orochimaru, "What do you want?" A slight glint could be seen in Orochimaru's eyes "Now, now dearest Sasuke-kun, why the sudden rush?" It always had creeped Sasuke out the way Orochimaru would always call him dearest or end his name with -kun. Sasuke also never liked being around the snake Sanin unless it was for training purposes. Looking directly ahead into Orochimaru's eye's and with a small sign "I have training to get back to." It was a lie of course. The scroll currently tucked away in his shirt was what was really peaked his interest at the moment. "hmmm. Of course you do Sasuke-kun, but I have a task for you to do first." Sasuke's brow rose up a few centimeters. "Hn." With a sly grin from the snake sanin he proceeded. "You see Sasu-kun, I haven't been able to preform any jutsus since that blasted third Hokage." Rising his eye brow once again Sasuke looked dead on at the snake sanin wondering why that effected him in anyway. Orochimaru continued. "I need you to get me a certain ninja who can heal my poor little arms." a chuckle followed after his words. "Just get Karin to do your dirty work." Another annoying follower of Orochimaru's. She was always trying to latch herself onto Sasuke like a leach and he truly did not appreciate that. "You see Sasuke I need someone with outstanding abilities. She simply does not possess what I need." A tiny hint of a smirk could be seen from Orochimaru's mouth as he continued. "I need the blood of a Haruno."

* * *

A/N: Alright this first chapter is just quick and short but soon many chapters will follow. Trying my hand out at a multi-chapter story!

Read and review please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura swore her eyes were playing tricks on her. That or the infamous Itachi Uchiha had already captured her in one of his genjustsus. Sakura honestly didn't understand why the Uchiha had attacked in the first place. Was Mr. Fugaku really that important? If so she so wasn't getting paid enough for this mission. But honestly it wasn't like Itachi to throw the first 'punch'. Sakura never met the guy before but she sure did her research and being the Hokage's apprentice sure did have its perks when it came to "confidentical" paper work on certian S-class criminals. Hell Sakura practically felt like she knew the asshole from all the reading she did on him. Of course there were lots of blank spaces in his profile that didnt make sense but she was sure it had something to do with his clans massacre. Every hidden village had dark scerets that were to never be revealed and Sakura had no doubt that the Uchiha clan massacre was one that was never given the full truth. Sadly finding out the secrets about the Uchiha's wasn't her current problem what was her problem was finding out why Itachi had attacked her and Shikamaru.

"So Itachi you gonna tell me why you're attacking a Leaf village ninja?" Sakura was surprised at how cocky her voice sounded compared to how she was trurly feeling. She summed up it was only because she refused to look any higher then Itachi's ankles. She knew the devastating power of the Sharingan. "Hn." Tsk. I guess very Uchiha has a limited vocabulary. she pondered. I got to find a way out of here I know I'm no match for Itachi. Looking to the right Sakura found a decent looking trail that could make for a useful get away, all she needed now was a diversion. Focusing chakra into her hand, Sakura slammed her fist into the ground while quickly producing shadow clones with evenly distributed chakra as to confuse the S-class criminal. In a flash all four clones including herself were running in all different directions.

After about 20 minutes of conituest running Sakura jolted to a stop. Suddenly she felt one of her clones disappear. A shiver ran up her spin. She would never get use to the feeling of having one of her clones "die." It felt almost to real sometimes. As she continued her trek trough the heavily wooded area her first thought was to find Shikamaru and the client and quickly make way to the Waterfall Village. Her second thought was to contact Lady Tsunade and inform her of this misfortunate incounter with one of the last living Uchiha's. Her third and final thought was she couldn't wait to go the bathhouse for some much needed relaxation. She was starting to get a headache. Another 10 minutes had gone by and only two of her shadow clones remained but Sakura suddenly realized she had been walking around in circles, passing the same fallen down tree with the rock covered in moss next to it. To the untrained eye one would think no big deal. But Sakura knew she wasn't just 'lost' in the forest no she fell under Itachi's genjustsu. And just like that, her world went black.

* * *

Looking down at the unconscious kunoichi Itachi hoisted the bubblegum pink haired girl onto his shoulder. Making a few hand signs they disappeared in a mirage of crows. Only to appear a few feet from his partner Kisame Hoshigaki. A tall blue man with a face of a shark. Most people would run at the mere site of him but they had been partners far to long for his face to really bother Itachi anymore. "Ahh finally you got the girl." Kisame grinned. Glancing up at the blue faced man Itachi's only remark was a simple "Hn." Kisame trying to make a little bit of conversation asked "What do you think leader-sama wants with the pink hair srimp?" Taking a moment to process what Kisame had asked. Itachi looked at the young kunoichi. She couldn't be no older then 22, and for her size she sure did pack a punch on top of what he had heard about the Hokage's apprentice. He honestly had no clue though as to why she was important to the leader-sama. Was it because he thought she held vidal information about Kohonagakure? Being the Hokage's apprentice did mean she was probably around tons of classified documents. Instead of inquiring about the leaders motives with Kisame, Itachi said in return " Is it really any of our business?" Looking flabbergasted Kisame shook his head. "Man Itachi you can't tell me not even the least bit curious?" With no reply for the shark faced man Itachi bound forward ahead. He wouldn't admit it to his partner but he was in fact curious as to why the leader needed Sakura Haruno of all people?

* * *

A/N: I know it's been forever truly I am sorry! but hopefully you guys enjoy!


End file.
